


Untitled

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, he seems like a playaaaa, ik changkyun is random but deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong is a lonely college student and Howon is just some guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“That’s so cool!” Sungjong said sarcastically when Myungsoo had finally finished telling some boring story about how in class that day he took a picture of some tree. Honestly, Sungjong was never too interested in his friends stories, but he tried to look interested because it was Myungsoo, and Myungsoo always pretended to like his stories about what actor was in what show. So he could at least return the favor.

“Show it to me.” Sungyeol beamed. And there was the smile again. The crinkly happy eyed one when his teeth showed. He was always proud of everything Myungsoo did. Sungjong got up from the small kitchen table in their small kitchen in their small flat in Seoul, and stretched his joints.

“Well, I’m going to bed.” Sungjong announced to the two very uninterested love birds who were currently rubbing their noses together. Sungjong swore that he actually felt quite sick at the sight of the two of them, but instead of saying something about being ignored, he just left and went for a shower and got into his bed, letting out a big sigh when he closed his eyes.

Sungjong woke up a few hours later when he heard the sound of the headboard of Myungsoo and Sungyeols bed banging against the wall which separated them. He groaned quietly as the banging got louder. Sometimes he wondered if those guys knew that he could hear them. Seriously, they’re so inconsiderate. He clambered out of bed as quick as he could and pulled on a pair of grey shorts and a plain black tee. He he didn’t even have time to slip on his socks before he was out of the door, trying to get out of the flat. He’d left his keys and he didn’t have any shoes on but he didn’t care because god, he was focusing too hard on the fact that he could still hear that Myungsoo. 

Sungjong strolled onto the street and checked his phone. 03:09 and only on 3% battery. He felt the cold begin to sink into his skin and god he’d wished he’d brought a jacket, or at least put some shoes on. He sighed heavily as he walked the deserted streets barefoot, thinking of how the lonely streets were, much like himself. Cold and alone.

Maybe he was being a bit dramatic. But honestly, Sungjong really didn’t have much to say about himself.

He was twenty-two, he went to college and he had a few friends. He wasn’t really popular, but he had many acquaintances yet he only had a few people he could really trust. And by people he meant Myungsoo and Sungyeol, his closest friends (he wasn’t even sure he could call Myungsoo a person anymore, he might be from another planet for all he knows). He had known Myungsoo since they started college, they were roommates and their friendship blossomed from there. Sungjong even had a little crush on him for around a month, but then Sungyeol came into his life. He’d walked in on Myungsoo and Sungyeol making out late one night when he was supposed to be going back home. The pair were shocked to see the boy and were obviously embarrassed, but Sungjong just shrugged it off and asked if they wanted a slice of the pizza he’d bought. Sungyeol and him hit it off like a house on fire. He’d found a love like theirs, but it always ended in tears and heartbreak but he wasn't even jealous. The time will come is what he always thought. He didn’t care.

Except he did.

He wanted someone to love him. He saw the way Myungsoo and Sungyeol looked so happy with each other and sometimes Sungjong did get a little envious over their little touches that they think no one notices but are painfully obvious and the loving glances they exchanged. Sungjong wanted to have someone look at him the way Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol again. He wanted someone to have a special smile that was reserved just for him. He wanted a love that wasn’t one sided. 

After a messy break up with Dongwoo, Sungjong believed he would never be able to bounce back. Even though it was almost 4 months ago, finding out the person you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with didn’t love you anymore and had already found someone else is heart breaking. It was quite ironic, because Sungjong had spent months pushing Dongwoo who was oh so in love with him away, telling him that he wanted to be single. Dongwoo continued to push and eventually the younger fell in love with the big dope. When Sungjong found out Dongwoo had cheated on him he wasn't even surprised and wasn't really angry. He was just sad. Being the nice guy he is, Dongwoo had told him that they could stay friends but Sungjong knew it wouldn’t last. Who would want to be around their ex that still loved them? Not him and probably not anyone. Dongwoo went back to his old life and Sungjong went back to his and nothing had changed except for the fact that Sungjong was now in love.

It was ten minutes later (okay, it was 12 minutes later, but it’s not like he was counting) and Sungjongs feet had took him to the familiar coffee shop Dongwoo worked in. It was open all hours for a reason he would never know and as he looked at the blinking sign in the window he began to panic.

“Why am I here? Am I really that desperate?“ He thought as he stepped closer to the door. “He won’t be working at this time, right? I should just go home.”

Ignoring his thoughts, Sungjong stepped through the door and looked around. The place was totally empty except for the two workers. One was cleaning a table and the other was behind the counter, wiping the surface clean. As Sungjong walked closer to the man he felt worry set in his stomach. He took a step back but it was too late to turn back as the boy had put the cloth to the side and looked up at him.

“What would you like to order?” The boy asked, and Sungjong was taken aback. His eyes were beautiful and even with the noticeable bags under them he looked perfect. “Um? Excuse me?”

His voice snapped Sungjong out of his thoughts and made his face go a little pink. “Is Dongwoo here?” Shit. Shit shit shit. Why did he ask?

The boys eyebrow raised. “Does it look like it?” He asked, his arms crossing over his chest. “Now, what would you like to order?”

Sungjong ignored the later question and pushed. He sounded desperate and he didn’t care. He needed someone right now. Anyone. “Where is he?”

The boy looked irritated and he sighed heavily. “I don’t know. I’m not his best friend or anything. Why do you want to know?”

“Don’t be so nosy.” Sungjong glared at the boy who looked at him like he was crazy. He probably was. Sungjong fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt that was slipping off his shoulder. “And I’ll have a latte.”

“Coming right up.” The boy said with a sarcastic tone. Sungjong moved to the corner of the shop and sat by the window. He looked onto the empty street and sighed. A group of people his age laughing passed by and he thought about how that should be him. He should be out having fun but instead he’s moping about being dumped and being desperate enough to go to his exes work.

The boy from behind the counter started to walk over and Sungjong noticed that he was looking at his bare feet. He suddenly felt embarrassed but looked the boy straight in the eye. He placed his mug on the table and instead of walking away, he took a seat across from Sungjong. Sungjong added sugar then took the warm mug in his hands. He took a sip and then met the boys distracting gaze. “What are you doing?”

The boy smiled and Sungjong was in awe. He was really beautiful when he smiled. “Sitting with you. I’ve had a shitty night and it looks like you have too.”

Sungjong scoffed. “Do I really look that bad?”

“Yeah.” The other replied. “You’re in what looks like pajamas and you don’t even have any shoes on.”

“Touché.” Sungjong took another sip of his hot latte as the boy laughed a little.

“Why were you looking for Dongwoo?”

Sungjong looked out the window at a bird that had landed on the kirb then back at the boy. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’m nosy.”

“Well don’t be, it’s not a good trait.” Sungjong frowned as the boy laughed, he was being serious.

“You’re funny. I’m Howon.” Howon put out his hand for Sungjong to shake it and Sungjong did the same.

“Lee Sungjong.”

“Ah! So you’re that guy. Dongwoo talks about you all the time!” Howon smiled. “You’re much more beautiful than he described you…”

“He talks about me? What does he say?” Sungjong perked up, eager to hear what Dongwoo had said about him. He probably looked pretty desperate, sitting there, eyes wide with a big grin on his face, but he didn’t care. He still loved Dongwoo and had only recently admitted it to himself.

Howon watched the desperate boy. He looked like a dog whose owner had just returned from a long trip. “Or… he used to talk about you. Not so much anymore.”

“Oh.” Sungjong slummed back in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee. His eyes began to well with tears and he looked out of the window. “That’s only natural I guess.” He could feel the other boy judging him but he really couldn’t control his emotions. Tears began to fall and as he wiped them away he realised what a mess he had become. “God. I’m so pathetic.” He cried and Howon just looked at him not knowing what to do. “I love him so much and I just miss him, you know? I miss him so much.” He was really a sight, his nose was running, tears were streaming down his face and he was now full on sobbing. He didn’t blame Howon or the other worker for staring at him, he was really in a state right now but he couldn’t help it.

“Stupid Dongwoo! Breaking my heart.” Sungjong wiped his nose with a napkin that was on the table. He began to laugh and now he really did look like a crazy person. “I came here thinking I could convince him to come back to me, to do what he did to me…cheat on whoever he’s with. I’m a terrible person.”

“You’re not.” Howon finally spoke up. He moved around to sit beside the crying boy. “She isn’t even that pretty. You’re much more-”

Sungjong cut him off, “It’s a girl?” More tears began to fall. Howon put his arm around Sungjong and pulled him into a hug. Sungjong clung onto Howon like his life depended on it. Howon smiled slightly and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, no one is here.” He cried onto his shoulder and Howon just sat there as Sungjong spoke to him about how much he still loved his ex boyfriend. Sungjong finished crying around ten minutes later and it was just in time, because Howons coworker tapped the other boy on the shoulder.

“Your shift is over… Just letting you know.” She whispered quietly and Sungjong hid his face.

“Thanks.” Howon looked at her and she smiled at him and Sungjong before walking back to behind the counter.

“I should get going anyway.” Sungjong rushed to finish his drink. “It’s late.. I need to get home.” Sungjong moved to try and get past Howon but the other boy stopped him.

“Come back to my place.” Howon murmured in his ear.

Sungjong shifted in his seat. “You’re serious?”

“As serious as I can be.” Howon looked him dead in the eye. How dare he? Sungjong was livid. He confided in this person and all he wanted was sex?

“No way!” Sungjong exclaimed, pushing the other away from him. “I just told you that i’m trying to get over my ex and you do this? Is that all you wanted?”

“I don't mean it like that!” Howon protested, shaking his head. After that Sungjong didn't know whether he felt disapointed or realived. “Unless you want me to mean it like that." Howon began to rub Sungjongs thigh.

Face flushed, Sungjongs pushed the hand away. His heart was racing and he didn’t know if it was with anger or lust but there was no way he could accept this offer. He forced himself past Howon and out of the door. He stood in the entrance way and he felt like crying again. It was pouring with rain and Sungjong was barefoot and had no keys. Great.

Howon stepped out the door behind him and let out a laugh. "This isn’t funny!” Sungjong snapped. “I need to get home. I need to call Myungsoo.”

“It’s 4am they're probably asleep.” Howon said. Sungjong grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the unlock button but his screen didn’t light up. His phone had died. “My place it is.” 

“No way.” Sungjong exclaimed, his face heating up again. “There’s no way I’m going home with you!”

He said that, but 5 minutes later he had been persuaded to go to Howons place (just to use the phone) and he was on Howons back, being carried towards the other boys house. They were being soaked by the rain and Sungjong didn't know how Howon was carrying him, he thought he was pretty heavy, but apparently not. It was silent between the two but it wasn't awkward - it was actually quite nice - but Sungjong just felt like he had to say something, just because. “Your back is too hard and your hands are hurting my butt. Move them.” Sungjong complained.

Howon laughed and moved his hands further down towards his thighs. He kept his tight grip as he said, “What a shame.” Sungjong scoffed.

“That’s the first and last time you’re getting to touch.”

Howon pouted, “I hope not.”

They finally reached the older boys house ten minutes later and they were both absolutely drenched. With his shirt so tight on him now, Sungjong could see all of his abs and how his muscles on his arms looked. It was pretty hot. 

As soon as the door was closed, Sungjong turned to Howon. “Where is your phone?”

“On the counter, probably.” Howon waved him in the right direction as he headed for the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV as Sungjong dialed Myungsoos number.

“You have reached the answering machine of-”

“Shit!” Sungjong cried as he threw the phone down. “Fucking Myungsoo! Where are you when I need you?” Sungjong ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed. 

Howon shouted from the couch, not taking his eyes off the tv. “Hey! Be careful with that thing.” Sungjong picked the phone back up and checked for any damages and thankfully there was none. He put the mobile back where he found it then slumped down next to Howon.

“What am I going to do?” Sungjong sighed as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Just stay tonight. I'll drop you off in the morning if you want." 

Sungjong nodded. "Thanks."

Howon watched a stupid variety show that was on tv with some actor Sungjong didn't like, so he opted out of watching. Instead, he focused on Howon. He was soaked from head to toe yet he still looked handsome. His white shirt was clinging to him, Sungjong could see his defined chest and muscles, just waiting for him. Sungjong couldn't help but stare and as his eyes moved further up he noticed Howon was staring at him to. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed and tried to hide his blushing face. Howon moved closer to the younger boy and pecked his lips. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Sungjong moved again to kiss the other. Soon, their mouths were moving as one and Howon bit down lightly on Sungjongs lip, asking for entrance. Sungjong allowed him and as their tongues got used to each other, Sungjong moaned quietly at the sensation. The only person he’d been with was Dongwoo, so it felt weird being with someone else. It was a totally different experience.

Howon pulled away first and Sungjong looked at him, out of breath. His lips were red and puffy, his eyes were glazed over and his wet hair was a mess. “You’re lovely.” Howon whispered as he caressed Sungjongs cheek. Sungjong rubbed against the palm of Howons hand, closing his eyes and just feeling the warm touch against his cold skin. It felt so nice to be touched by someone else after months of being lonely. Dongwoo was almost out of his thoughts as Howon continued to touch him all over.

The hand moved from his face down to his neck, then down to his chest. He lifted Sungjongs tee, exposing his cute belly. Sungjong chuckled as Howon poked his stomach, not feeling as embarrassed about his body as he would with others. Sungjong took his tshirt off to give Howon a better look, and soon Howon was rubbing any skin that was open to him. His palm rubbed against one of the boys pink nipples, letting a small moan escape Sungjongs lips. Howon kissed it lightly making Sungjong squirm. The way the older boy was kissing him and touching him felt so good. Maybe it was just because of how lonely he was or maybe it was something more than that. Sungjong helped to unbutton the others drenched shirt and Howon slipped it off and his hands were roaming Sungjongs bare chest again, his fingers tweaked Sungjongs pink nipples.

Sungjong bit down on his lip lightly as Howon kissed all over his chest. Howon kissed his abdomen and as he came closer to the hem of his shorts he cupped Sungjongs cock. Sungjong let out a low moan as Howon pulled his shorts down only to reveal his white briefs. Howon laughed a little and smiled up at him. “Cute.” If Sungjongs face wasn’t already red, it was now. Howon began to mouth at Sungjongs hardening cock though the briefs and Sungjong closed his eyes tight as he gripped the end of the couch. Howon pulled the elastic over Sungjongs throbbing cock and he moaned. “God. You’re so beautiful. Why would Dongwoo ever let you go?” He licked at Sungjongs head, moaning at the taste. He wrapped his lips around the younger boys cock and swirled his tongue around the head before moving further down, his nose touched Sungjongs abdomen and it was almost too much for the younger boy.

“Shit, Howon. You’re amazing.” Sungjong moaned, grabbing a handful of Howons hair and forced him to stay down there for a few more seconds. As soon as Sungjong let him go, Howon licked the underside of his shaft looking directly into his eyes. He bobbed his head a few more times and Sungjong thought he was about to cum just as Howon came back up. Sungjong whimpered at the loss of the feeling around his dick, now feeling exposed to the cold air. Howon stood up and pulled off his own shoes and jeans. He pulled down his boxer shorts slowly, his cock was red and hard, a lovely vein running along the underside. 

Sungjong moved onto the floor so that his face was in front of Howons cock. He jerked him a few times looking up at Howon with big eyes. Howon bit his lip as Sungjongs tongue darted out to lick at his slit. “Don’t tease.” Howon growled as he pushed Sungjongs head down, forcing him to take the older boy in his mouth.

Sungjong bobbed his head, the taste of Howon was almost too lovely to resist and he thought about how he never wanted to take his lips off. One of his hands were pleasuring himself and the other was filling the space that his mouth couldn’t reach. The older boys dick was a lot thicker than Dongwoos and he could barely fit his whole mouth around it. “Fuck.” Howon moaned, thrusting into Sungjongs mouth. Sungjong gagged as Howon hit the back of his throat repeatedly before being pulled off the cock. Sungjong gasped for air, on his knees, saliva hanging from his mouth, hand still playing with himself, his eyes watery and lips puffy. Howon thought he looked more beautiful than before. He leaned down to kiss him, tasting himself in the process.

“On the couch.” Howon instructed and Sungjong did as he was told. He leaned against the back of the couch, exposing his most private area to an almost total stranger. "I'll go get some lube." Howon said, rushing into a room on the other side of the living room.

“Hurry…” Sungjong whined. Howon came back with a bottle of lube and a condom then he coated his fingers with the clear liquid. He looked down at the boy in front of him and bit his lip. “Your ass is amazing.” He said, using his lube-free hand to caress the boy, making Sungjong rock back against his touch. He coated Sungjongs hole with the cold substance, just to be safe, and pushed the tip of his finger inside Sungjongs tight hole. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before he added a second. Sungjongs face was against his arm now, looking back at the boy playing with his private area. He moaned as Howon began to scissor his fingers, feeling the burn of being stretched. Howons third finger entered and Sungjongs eyes filled with tears. It’d been a while since anyone was down there, so the pain was worse than he remembered. 

Howon pulled his fingers out and opened the condom he had beside him. He slid it on his cock and lined himself with Sungjongs hole. “You ready?”

Sungjong nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself. Howon pushed himself inside slowly, making sure not to hurt the fragile, younger boy, gripping onto his hips to steady himself. When he was fully inside, he waited for Sungjong to let him know when to move.

Sungjong nodded and Howon began to thrust in and out. The pain Sungjong was feeling made him forget about how much Dongwoo had hurt him, made him feel whole. Howon began to pick up his pace and Sungjong cried out with every thrust. Sungjong stroked his throbbing cock as Howon pounded his sore ass, hitting his prostate giving him the most pleasure he’d felt in months.

“Shit Sungjong, you’re so tight... You feel amazing.” Howon moaned as he grabbed onto his hips. 

“Let me ride you.” Sungjong whined. Howon murmured a word that Sungjong couldn’t hear and pulled out. He sat on the couch and Sungjong got on to straddle him. He guided Howons cock to his hole and moaned as he moved down. His ass was against Howon now and the pain was the best he'd ever felt. He fucked himself on Howon, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck and moving faster as he went. Tears escaped his eyes and he didn't know if it was from the pain or the emense amount of pleasure this was giving him, but he didn't care. He felt whole, and he wanted to feel this way forever. Both of their moans got louder and Howon began thrusting up to match Sungjongs pace. Sungjong threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he rode Howon. He’d never felt like this before, it felt so right. 

“I’m gonna cum…” Sungjong cried. Howon took a hold of the youngers dick and stroked him fast and soon Sungjong was cumming all over both of their stomachs with a loud moan. Sungjong slumped on top of the boy who continued to thrust up into him. Sungjong tried to hold himself up, but his arms were weak so he just lay on top of Howon. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Howon cried, letting himself cum, holding the boy on top of him as tight as he possibly could. Sungjong lay on him for a while before Howon moved him gently onto the couch. He took off the condom and tied it before throwing it in the trash.

They both got dressed into fresh clothes (Howons clothes were way too big on Sungjong, but they'd do for the night) and after a few moments of comfortable silence, Sungjong decided to speak up. "So I can just sleep here tonight?"

“Sure.” Howon shrugged. “I was kind of expecting you too anyway. I wasn’t gonna just throw you out.”

Sungjong laughed out loud, covering his mouth. Howon didn’t get what was so funny. “I’m glad. I didn’t want to walk home in that rain or anything.” 

“You go sleep on the bed, I'll sleep here.” Howon smiled at him as he lifted the younger boy to his feet.

Sungjong stared at him with narrow eyes and pursed lips. “Are you serious?” 

“What?” Howon questioned, quite confused about the look Sungjong was giving him. 

“You just fucked me and you’re not even going to sleep in the same bed as me?” Sungjong laughed and Howon raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s called being a gentleman.” Howon grinned. Sungjong tutted and shook his head. 

“If you were a gentleman, you probably wouldn’t have fucked your co-workers vulnerable ex.” 

“Ouch. When you say it like that it makes me sound like a bad guy.” 

Sungjong took the boys hand and smiled at him. “Show me to your bed, you asshole.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong feels sad and Changkyun is there. Howon saves the day.

After the night with Howon, Sungjong couldn't get the boy out of his head. Day and night he thought about the older boys touch, he craved the sensation that their bodies moving together brought. He knew it was stupid, they'd only met once, but he felt like he needed him. His heart clenched whenever he saw a couple, still craving the emotional impact of a relationship. He missed it so much and even though his friends had convinced him he'd never find it in a one night stand he continued to have sex with as many people as he could, trying to fill the loneliness that continued to consume him. He felt like he was being swallowed up and he couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much he tried to escape his bad habits, he was always in someones bed by the morning. 

Nightclubs really weren't Sungjongs scene, yet there he was, sipping on a cocktail with Sungyeol who was already drunk and his dumb boyfriend, encouraging him to drink more, probably equally as drunk. Despite how much Sungjong despised nightclubs, he and his friends were never out of the place, basically every night they came here to meet friends and caht but it always ended with them being drunk and Sungjong leaving with another randomer. The music was loud and the room was hot, bodies rubbing together on the dance floor.

"I'll be back in a second." Myungsoo shifted from his seat and strode in the direction of the bar.

Sungjong sighed and twirled his straw around his glass, only thinking of what the fresh air would feel like once he got out of the bar. He couldn't wait. Sungyeol looked at him with a sad, sloopy smile. "What?" Sungjong almost growled at his friend.

"You look so sad! Cheer up!" Sungyeol grinned, "Get over that guy. If he doesn't call you it's his loss."

"He won't call. It's almost been two weeks." Sungyeol was really trying to make him feel better but his comment made Sungjong feel worse. He slumped further down into his seat. "I didn't get his number... I only gave him mine because I thought he'd call... Why won't he call?"

"I don't know." His friend shrugged, "Just get over him, you only met once, you can't know him that well!" Taking another swig of his drink, Sungyeol looked over to the dance floor. "There's plenty of other guys to choose from... I'm sure so many guys would jump at the chance to be with you, Sungjong."

Just then, Myungsoo staggered back over with another two cocktail pitchers. He set them down on the table and slid back into the booth beside Sungyeol. "You're back! And you brought gifts!" Sungyeol said, grabbing a pitcher and refilling his glass. 

"Aren't I enough of a gift?" His boyfriend slurred, sending a sarcastic wink in the others direction.

"Oh god..." Sungjong groaned.

"What's up with him?" Myungsoo questioned, putting an arm around his boyfriend. 

"He's having a crisis about that guy he met at Dongwoos old work." Sungyeol shrugged. It really got on Sungjongs nerves when they did this, talked like he wasn't there himself. 

"Oh yeahh, that guy. Hodong was it? Why doesn't he just call him?" Myungsoo asked as he took a swig of his beer. 

Sungyeol nodded, "That's what I said, but-" Then Sungjong interrupted. 

"His name is Howon actually, and I can't call him because I didn't get his number!" Sungjong shouted, he stood up and pointed a finger at the two of them. "Just because you're in a relationship you think it's so easy for me! Well it's not!" 

"Chill." Sungyeol almost laughed but didn't, out of respect. "Sit back down, Sungjong. Drink a little, loosen up." Another cocktail was thrusted into his hand, and both his friends looked at him. "Drink up!" 

So Sungjong did, he drank and drank and drank until he couldn't drink anymore, and even when he couldn't drink anymore he drank. He didn't even feel drunk, he just felt light and enthusiastic and happy and he wondered how long it would last. He ended up on the dance floor with his two friends and a lot of women hanging around them. Sungyeol and Myungsoo must be into some shit that Sungjong didn't know about, because they were both flirting with some older woman. Sungjong turned a blind eye and acted as if he couldn't see, mainly because he didn't want to. 

He staggered over to the bar and ordered the cheapest drink he could get. Just as he was about to pay, some guy handed the money over from behind Sungjongs back. Sungjong turned to find a handsome man standing right in front of him. The man smiled at him and handed him his drink. "Hey cutie." The boy said. "What's your name?" He asked. This person seemed to be the most sober person in the club. Sungjong wondered why but he brushed it off. 

"Sungjong." He said, his words slurred ever so slightly.

"I'm Changkyun." The other smiled and put an arm around Sungjong. "You're so cute, Sungjong. You know that, right?" 

"Me? Cute?" He pushed Changkyun on the shoulder lightly. "No!" He laughed and took a swig of his drink. "I look a mess. What age are you?"

"I'm 19. You are too, right?" Changkyun chuckled, wiping Sungjongs mouth with his thumb. "You just look precious."

Sungjong ignored the question and giggled. He'd never giggled in his life before. Looking at Changkyun made Howon, Dongwoo, and everyone else pop out of his mind. Changkyun took Sungjongs hand and led him to the dance floor. Their bodies were touching, bumping off of each other. Sungjong felt so elated and he didn't know what to do with himself. He turned to face the boy and he kissed him hard. It was a deep kiss and Sungjong was just so desperate for someone to touch him and hold him again. 

"Come back to my place." Changkyun said. 

"No, I can't. My friends are here..." Sungjong looked back over to the booth where Sungyeol and Myungsoo were sitting, still drinking. 

"So?" Changkyun scoffed, "Come on, please." 

When Sungjong didn't answer, Changkyun took his hand. He was dragged out of the club and as soon as they were outside he was pressed against a wall. Before he could even take a breath of fresh air, lips were on his. Changkyuns body pressed against his own and he could feel his heart beating, hard and fast. Sungjong grabbed onto the other boys shirt, pulling him closer. When their lips parted Sungjong wanted more... He wanted Howon.

"Please." Sungjong whimpered.

Changkyun smiled at him. "Okay... Come on." 

As they walked away Sungjong noticed a girl staring at them. He was sure he recognised her but he couldn't place her, so he ignored her strange glances and procceeded to follow Changkyun. 

Chankyuns flat was messy, clothes on the floor, half eaten pizza on the counter. It smelled of cigarettes and alcohol and sex. It almost made Sungjong throw up but it didn't stop him from sinking to his knees.

He unbuckled Changkyuns jeans and yanked them down, along with the younger boys underwear. Hands were on the back of his head, forcing him to take the soft cock into his mouth. Sungjong immediately began sucking. Licking the underside made Changkyuns head roll back with pleasure and the more Sungjong did it the harder the boy became. 

Changkyun lit a cigarette, letting Sungjong do his thing. He took a draw of the cigarette and blew the smoke in Sungjongs direction. "Fuck, this definatly isn't your first time. Shit." Changkyuns hand yanked Sungjong from the cock and he looked down at the boy. He pulled him up by the hair and Sungjong could barely stand, he was still drunk and he was beginning to go weak at the knees. Suddenly smoke was being blown into his mouth and it was disgusting. Sungjong coughed, almost losing his breath and Changkyun laughed. 

Soon he was almost naked and he didn't even feel embarrassed about the love bites from nights before. Changkyun kissed them all and ran his hands over his "cute" body. Sungjong felt wanted, but he knew that as soon as it was over he'd go back to being as lonely as he was before. Sungjong yanked his underwear down, desperate to get them off, and turned to face the wall. He lifted one of his legs and put his foot up on the nearest table, hands against the wall he looked back at the younger boy. His hole was exposed, and his cheeks were hot and red. His ass had fingernail marks from the pervious night when someone got a little too rough.

"Please." Sungjong begged. "Please fuck me." 

Straight away Sungjong felt a horrible pain in his ass. Changkyuns cock was being pushed in so hard without lube, only Sungjongs saliva to help him through. "God, look at this..." Changkyun pushed himself inside Sungjong fully and even though it was slightly painful Sungjong loved it. He moaned as Changkyun took his first thrust. "You feel so good, Sungjong, fuck." Changkyun began to take hard, rough thrusts, and although it wasn't exactly the best feeling Sungjong felt good, he knew he was needed. All he was needed for was to pleasure others. 

Almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Sungjong felt Changkyun pull out and then he felt a liquid being spat onto his back and ass. Sungjong had barely gotten hard. A tissue was wiping the cum from the small of his back Sungjong felt used and dirty.

 

The next morning Sungjong woke up in another strange bed. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight. What happened last night? Just then Changkyun walked into the room and all the memories of the night before came flooding back. 

"Hey, Sungjong, could you go soon? Sorry, it's just my girlfriend will be over soon and obviously you can't be here." Sungjong put his clothes back on, feeling the shame sink into his skin. 

Why did he do this? He did it every time. He'd sleep with someone random and regret it the next day, all he hoped for was a night of peace. 

As he grabbed his things Changkyun asked for his number. He didn't know why, but he gave it to him even though he knew he had a girlfriend. It felt wrong, but he had to. He was doing turning into a horrible person and he really couldn't help it. And he was doing to someone else what made him the way he is. He left the flat and as he walked down the hall he bumped into a beautiful girl. "Oh, sorry." He said, bowing slightly. 

"God! Look where you're going! You almost stepped on my new shoes." She scoffed, ignoring his apology. Suddenly she didn't look so pretty. She looked fake. You could see where she had all of her plastic surgery done, and her boobs were too big to be real. Her hoop earrings looked tacky and cheap and her probably designer dress was hideous. As she walked away, patting down her ugly dress. She knocked on Changkyuns door and he let her in, kissing her as soon as the door was open. "I missed you! Honey!" She giggled. 

Suddenly, Sungjong didn't feel so bad anymore. 

That night, Sungjong was forced back to the bar with his friends and he did end up drinking again. Sungjong hoped that maybe that night he wouldn't end up in someone elses bed, but he was pretty sure that he would. Him, Myungsoo and Sungyeol were drunkly dancing and having fun when a older man who Sunjong had forgotten the name of took the boy by the hand and pulled him to the side. "Hey Sungjong." The man said. He smelled of liqour and cigars. 

"Hi." Sungjong grinned, swaying to the side a little. 

The man moved close to Sungjongs ear and he could smell the mans cheap cologne. It stung his eyes. "Why don't me and you have some fun again tonight?" 

"What kinda fun?" Sungjong giggled, punching the man lightly on the chest. 

"You know what I mean." The man took hold of Sungjongs waist. "You're so tiny... God, I could break you... Want to be broken, baby?"

"I already am broken." Sungjong whispered. The man laughed and pushed some hair out of Sungjongs face. 

As the mans lips moved closer to his, Sungjong could hear the sound of the older mans heavy breathing. Out of nowhere, a punch came from what seemed like across the room. The man was sent flying, landing flat on his arse. "What the fuck?" The man growled, getting back up. "Who the fuck is that?"

Sungjong turned around to see Howon in his work uniform with a bloody fist. "Howon? What are you doing here?" Sungjong asked. 

"Is this your boyfriend?" The older man looked around, puzzled. 

"Shut up, old man! Want another punch, you fucking creep!" Howon moved as if to punch him again and the older man flinched. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" Howon snapped, pushing Sungjong. 

"What?" The younger boy asked. "Why didn't you call me, asshole? I gave you my number!" Just then a bouncer came over and dragged Howon outside. 

"Sungjong, come here! Get over here!" Howon shouted, kicking his legs around. 

Sungjong followed behind, this was the most embarrassed he'd been in a long time. 

The security pushed Howon away, out of the club. "Don't come back!" He yelled. 

Sungjong ran over to Howon who looked angrier than he'd seen anyone. "Howon... What are you doing?"

"Why were you letting him touch you like that?" Howon sat on the curb of the street, kicking a nearby rock.

"What are you even talking about?" Sungjong groaned. "Why didn't you call?"

Howon sighed and his head hung low. "I heard that you'd been sleeping around... I didn't want to believe it but... You must have moved on already. I'm so stupid!" 

"No... Howon.. I've missed you so much." Sungjong was almost crying, tears filled his eyes and threatened to fall but he wouldn't let himself That would make this the second time he and Howon had met and the second time Howon had seen him cry. "I don't know what it is but before I met you all I think about was Dongwoo and now all I can think about is you... I know we only met once and only spent one night together but I felt so lonely without you... I felt like I needed something to fill the fact that you weren't there and so I did this..." He gestured towards the club. "I'm disgusting."

"You're not disgusting!" Howon took Sungjongs face in his hands. "I feel the same. I can't stop thinking about your body, the way you move, speak, sound... I just can't get you out of my head." Sungjong smiled, he was genuinely happy for the first time in a while. Howon leaned in closer and pecked the younger boys lips. "I thought you'd have forgotten about me." 

"No." Sungjong shook his head. "Never." 

Before they both knew it, they were at Howons apartment. It smelled clean and fresh and there was no smell of cigarettes for once. Howon unbuttoned Sungjongs top like the boy was a masterpiece who had to be protected, kissed all over his body like he was gold. Sungjong had never felt so good. When Howon made love to him that night, it was nice and slow, love oozed out of the both of them like they had never loved before. 

The next morning Sungjong woke up to pancakes. He and Howon ate them as though nothing bad had ever happened, and they spent the whole day together on the sofa watching crappy tv and eating popcorn. When Sungjong finally had to leave he didn't want to go, like it would be the last time he and Howon met. 

"Actually take my phone number this time." Sungjong sighed, writing it down on a piece of paper and sticking it to the fridge. "Please call me. I don't want this to happen again." 

"I will, don't worry." Howon said, giving Sungjong one last peck on the lips before he left. Sungjong felt like skipping down the stairs and jumping for joy, but he didn't. He made his way outside when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the message written. 

Miss you already ♥ - Howon

Sungjong laughed before replying. 

Miss you too, you asshole ♥


End file.
